theoryreaderfandomcom-20200215-history
Haruna Iikubo
''Haruna redirects here, if you are looking for the 12th generation member of Morning Musume with the same name, head to Haruna Ogata.'' Haruna Iikubo is a 10th generation member and sub-leader of Morning Musume and a member of DIY♡. She is also a former fashion model and actress. As of the 20th of September 2017, she is the longest serving sub-leader of Morning Musume, and the first one to be a sub-leader under two reigns. One under Sayumi Michishige and the other under Mizuki Fukumura. On 16th December, Haruna Iikubo graduated at the end of the autumn Morning Musume concert tour GET SET GO! They will deeply miss her. History Early Life Haruna Iikubo was born on November 7, 1994 in the Harajuku district in Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan. In 2009, Iikubo won a special award at the exclusive auditions for the fashion magazine Love Berry. She first appeared as a model in the June issue of the magazine. Since the July issue, Haruna Iikubo adopted the stage name Dan Hau (壇 はう). She "graduated" from Love Berry (left the project) in the February 2011 issue. On September 29, Iikubo was selected from Morning Musume's 10th Generation audition to join the group along with Ayumi Ishida, Masaki Sato and former Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Haruka Kudo. The tenth generation made their official presentation on the same day they were announced as new members in the "Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai Believe ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~" concert, and they participated in a performance of the song "Tomo." They also participated in the end of the song "Namidacchi." 2012 On April 18, it was announced that Morning Musume's Reina Tanaka and the 9th & 10th Generation members would participate in a new stage play, titled Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical ran from June 6 through June 12. On May 13, information was released about an event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, set to take place on June 15th, 18th, and 20th at Yokohama Blitz. On July 20, it was announced that Iikubo, Yajima Maimi, Tokunaga Chinami, Natsuyaki Miyabi and Nakajima Saki were chosen to form the unit DIY♡. The unit released an indies single, titled "Forefore ~Forest For Rest~ / Boys be ambitious!" (with GREEN FIELDS), on November 7, Iikubo's 18th birthday. On July 27, it was announced that Iikubo would change her Morning Musume color. Her new color, Honey (A shade of Yellow), was revealed in a Ustream show on July 30 2013 In April, Iikubo became one of the new hosts for the radio program "Young Town," replacing Aika Mitsui. On May 21, at Tanaka Reina's graduation concert, Tanaka announced that Iikubo and Mizuki Fukumura (who was appointed as leader of Morning Musume by Sayumi Michishige) were appointed as sub-leaders of Morning Musume. On November 7, Iikubo celebrated her 19th birthday. The special event was called Iikubo Haruna Birthday Event 2013, which included the participation of Ayumi Ishida and Sakura Oda. The event was held at Tokyo FM Hall and had two performances. 2014-2016 On July 31, Iikubo was a special guest on the Nico Live stream for the Zelda Musou (Hyrule Warriors) event. During the event, she talked about the Zelda games/series and also played a demo. On November 7, Iikubo celebrated her 20th birthday. The special event was called Morning Musume '14 ~Iikubo Haruna Birthday Event 2014~, the event featured two performances in Tokyo. On March 16, Iikubo participated in the Digital Content of the Year '14 / The 20th AMD Award Ceremony as assistant moderator. On November 9, Iikubo celebrated her 21st birthday at a special event called Morning Musume '15 Iikubo Haruna Birthday Event, featuring two performances at TOKYO FM HALL. On November 14, Iikubo celebrated her 22nd birthday at a special event called Morning Musume '16 Iikubo Haruna Birthday Event, featuring two performances at TOKYO FM HALL. 2017 On January 28, Iikubo released her first solo photobook Haruiro. On July 14, Iikubo released a digital song with Kanazawa Tomoko titled "Obaka Neko to Obaka Neko Baka no Uta". On September 20, Iikubo became the longest serving sub-leader in the history of Morning Musume, beating Niigaki Risa's previous record of 4 years, 3 months, and 28 days. On November 7, Iikubo celebrated her 23rd birthday at a fanclub event titled Morning Musume '17 Iikubo Haruna Birthday Event, which featured two shows at TOKYO FM HALL. On November 8 and 9, the 10th generation members of Morning Musume '17 held a fanclub bus tour titled Morning Days Happy Holiday 10ki Member Iikubo Haruna・Ishida Ayumi・Sato Masaki・Kudo Haruka Fanclub Tour in Yamanashi. 2018 On May 12, Iikubo released her second solo photobook female. On August 17, Haruna Iikubo announced her graduation from Morning Musume and Hello! Project. She will graduate at the end of Morning Musume's autumn concert tour GET SET GO, after which she would continue working in the entertainment industry as a soloist. On December 16, Haruna Iikubo graduated from Morning Musume and Hello! Project and at the same time as her graduation, she became the producer and voice of the virtual idol Ni-na. Appearance Haruna wears a yellow jacket over a yellow shirt, yellow trousers and yellow shoes. She has black hair. Personality to Be Added Trivia * She was the second member to be killed in Homer Kills Morning Musume/Gets Grounded after Sayumi Michishige. * She voiced her own character in the movie Pretty Cure All-Stars Haru no Carnival, as a bee-typed fairy. * Her official YouTube username is IikuboOfficial. * She shares the same name as 12th generation member Haruna Ogata. * She is the second sub-leader not to have become leader later on, the first to do so is Kei Yasuda. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by Salli Category:Morning Musume members Category:Heroes Category:Singers Category:Yellow Member Colour Category:Brown Member Colour Category:10th Generation